


Game of Thrones: Season 8

by AllYouWillEverRead03



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllYouWillEverRead03/pseuds/AllYouWillEverRead03
Summary: Obviously devastated by the season 8 ending I decided to do a complete fix-it fic and try to give our beloved characters the arcs and endings they truly deserved. There will be some scenes from the season in here because I enjoyed bits and pieces of it, there will also be some things that weren’t there that I think should be explored further. So do with that what you will, I hope you guys enjoy it! Would love some beta readers for upcoming chapters as well if anyone is interested!





	1. Prologue

Prologue

For the first time in what felt like her entire adult life she had no care for crowns or being queen or her birthright or anything that had to do with that damn throne, no the only thing she cared for currently was the way his jet black hair curled at the ends and how peaceful he looked when he slept. When all the stress melted away from his face and his brooding finally stopped he actually looked quite innocent, like a simpler man who lived a simpler life. She imagined she could stay like this forever, with the gentle rocking of the boat trying to coax her back to sleep and his body securely wrapped around hers, for the first time in a long while she felt safe, like she had found somewhere she belonged.

As her eyes fell from his face down his bare chest the pink scars sent shivers down her spine. She wondered what he had endured before he was King in the North, she had wanted to ask him when he awoke the previous morning, but her emotions had gotten the best of her when his dark eyes finally opened. However after the previous night part of her was beginning to have hope that there would be more time for them to share their stories. Dany knew soon enough one of her advisors would knock on her door and that precious moment would be stolen from them, so she began smoothly tracing patterns over his pale chest and placing gentle kisses over each thick scar.

Jon’s eyes slowly fluttered open and met hers as she reached the last painful reminder of his betrayers. He offered her a sad smile as she dragged herself up to his lips. His calloused hand met the silky skin of her cheek and she welcomed his affection fully, leaning her head into his embrace.

“I could stay like this for a life time,” her tone was soft and tender, a tone she hadn’t used much since arriving in Westeros.

“As you command, my queen” he said tangling his fingers into her silver hair.

She leaned in and their lips met once again, creating heat more intense than she had felt from any flame. People all over the world had called her “The unburnt” but Jon had set her ablaze and she relished in the fire.


	2. Chapter 1: The Dragon and The Wolf

Chapter One: The Dragon and The Wolf

The North had vowed never to bend the knee to a foreign ruler again, however they all gathered to watch as the Dragon Queen rode in with her army. Nobles and common folk alike lined the path into Winterfell and truly Daenerys hadn’t known what to expect, but she never thought the people would be as cold as their weather. How could her sweet Jon come from a place with people like this? If she had been anyone else, their disapproving glares might have made her nervous, but she was the Mother of Dragons and her presence commanded respect.

As if they could read their mother’s thoughts, Rhaegal and Drogon flew low to the ground, their powerful wings sending frozen gusts over the northerners. In an instant the glares she had been receiving turned into fearful amazement, as every man, woman, and child looked to the sky and awed at the screeching creatures.

Dany couldn’t help but let a confident grin play on her lips atop her horse, her children, just as their mother, commanded respect.

Tyrion and Varys rode in their own cart behind their Queen and the King in the North. The smaller man noticeably slouched as to avoid the watchful eyes of the North, he had never been welcomed by these people and he dreaded being back in their presence.

“They aren’t very welcoming,” Varys spoke, looking out into the vast sea of disgusted faces.

“The northerners are a proud people and they aren’t quick to forget.” Tyrion said, taking a swig from his flask, “They remember the last time a Targaryen ruler came from the south with their dragons,”

Varys’ eyes fell on the silver haired Queen and the man with raven curls riding proudly next to her, “But never has a dragon rode into their home with a wolf by her side,”

Jon was the first to enter the gates of Winterfell, the faces inside his home were, at least, a little more welcoming. As he dismounted his horse the first face he saw, however, showed no emotion. He was unassuming and looked at him as if he was a stranger. He took hasty strides towards his brother and hugged him close, it had felt like an eternity since he had seen him and he couldn’t help the emotions that spilled over.

He laid a brotherly kiss on the crippled boys forehead and said, “Look at you, you’re a man,”

“Almost,” his tone was calm and stoic, nothing like the frantic young boy he had known.

Jon furrowed his brow and gave Sansa a quizzical look before embracing her as well. He looked back as Dany took deliberate steps towards his siblings with Jorah not far behind.

“Sansa, Bran. Queen Daenerys of House Targaryen.”

“You have a beautiful home Lady Stark,” she spoke sincerely, hoping to make a good first impression on all of them, “you’re just as stunning as your brother described,”

Her soft pink lips gave Sansa a genuine smile, something most in her presence had never even sniffed, but the fiery haired girl was undoubtedly from the North, she gave Daenerys the same questioning look as the rest of them had, but she had learned long ago to hide the contempt from her voice.

“The North is happy to have you,” the pause that came brewed an uneasiness between the two hardened women, “your grace,”

Dany’s face no longer showed an appreciative smile, but a mirror of the stone cold expressions she had received since her arrival.

Bran’s even voice was the only thing to break the tension, “They have broken through the wall,” he said.

His words struck fear into all of their hearts, they thought that they’d have more time to prepare, that the wall would hold them back for a short time. The next sentence he spoke threatened them in ways nothing before ever had.

“He has your dragon,”

Tears threatened to pour from her eyes as she thought of Viserion, the gentlest of her children, now reduced to a mindless attack dog. She felt the rage in her stomach bubble and the fire in her eyes burned away any semblance of tears. She would make him and his whole god damn army burn for her fallen child. Now only one word filled her mind as the the world around her blurred and the sounds of the North became a slight buzz in her ears.

_Dracarys._


	3. Chapter 2: The King in the North

Chapter Two: The King in the North

 

The great houses of the north crowded into the great hall of Winterfell, as lords and ladies tried to speak over one another their voices blended into a sea of inaudible words and yelling. Their incoherent conversations ended abruptly as a wall of Unsullied and Dothraki alike entered through the large wooden doors. One by one they lined the walls of the dark room, the two groups could not have been more polar opposites, the Unsullied marched with unquestionably calculated and careful steps, while the Bloodriders walked arrogantly by the high born as if they’d soon be cutting them down. 

 Whispers began to fill the room, whispers of the viscous Dothraki and the mindless Unsullied sellswords, and even more whispers of the Mad King’s daughter that had brought these savages to their door. 

 As Jon entered into the large hall there were no longer whispers, rather there were eruptions of “the King in the North!” echoing off the walls, as he did so often, he sunk as they praised his name. He had always just been Ned Stark’s bastard and now he was given a reign he never wanted. As quickly as their triumphant cheering began, it was cut short by her presence, just as her two foreign armies differed in their entrances, so did she and their king. Daenerys, undeterred by their hostilities, held her head high, every step she took was poised and self assured.

 As she took her seat next to Jon at the high table, Missandei began her speech, “You are in the presence of Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, First of Her Name, rightful heir to the Iron Throne, rightful Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms, the Mother of Dragons, the Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, the Unburnt, the Breaker of Chains,”

 “We know no King but the King in the North who’s name is Stark!” Lyanna Mormont exclaimed from her seat in the Great Hall causing the rest of the northern houses to once again erupt into praise for Jon.

 The confident little girl stood from her seat walking to the front of the room, “We named you King in the North and you come back asking us to bend the knee to a Southerner?”

 Dany fluttered her eyes in shock at the boldness of this young girl, she couldn’t have been more than ten, but she spoke with the fervor and sternness of a natural born leader. She didn’t know whether to be offended or inspired by the young Mormont girl.

 Jon gave her a small grin, while standing from his seat at the high table, “Aye, you did my lady and it was the honor of my life, one I’ll not soon forget,” he walked around the high table stopping at the head of the room, addressing all the lords and ladies filling it.

 “When I left Winterfell I told you we need allies or we will die, Queen Daenerys and her army have come to fight along side us and all she’s asked is our faith in her,”

 The room exploded with loud protests and tales of the Mad King’s treachery towards the North. Dany felt the distain bubble in her stomach, while displeasure played on her face. This was not her fight, she had lost one of her children for them, she would no doubt lose thousands of her men fighting for them, she was risking her life and the lives of her closest friends to save them and they still looked at her with fear in their eyes and spoke of her as a Mad Queen.

 As she began to stand from her seat, much to her surprise, Jon’s voice boomed above them all. Her green eyes darted around the room seeing many expressions matching her own, including his fiery haired sister seated only a chair away from her.

 “We all sat in this very room, everyone of us, and showed mercy to the Karstarks and the Umbers. I told you then and I’m telling you now, I will not punish a son for the sins of his father and I will not condemn Daenerys for the Mad King’s crimes,” his thick northern accent cascaded off of the stone walls, as the sea of voices dissipated.

 “From nothing, she has assembled the greatest army this world has ever seen. She has two full grown Dragons. She could have stormed King’s Landing, slaughtering thousands of innocent people to take the Iron Throne. But she hasn’t. Instead she’s here, to fight for the living,” he paused, scanning every face in the room as they all hung to his every word, “You all put your trust in me to lead the North, so I’m asking you to trust in me now,”

 Whispers filled the room as advisors spoke silently to their high lords. Some tentatively nodded to the raven haired man standing before them, while some glared past him at the Dragon Queen. Despite his defense of her, the North had seen too much pain and destruction recently to fully trust in an outsider.

 Just as the tension in the room began to lighten, Sansa cut in, “May I ask something?” She asked her brother in a condescending tone.

 Jon turned to her, hesitating a bit before he nodded in acceptance. He knew whatever it was his sister had to say, it would undoubtedly make things worse, but she had never been one to hold her tongue.

 “How are we meant to feed the greatest army the world has ever seen? While I ensured our stores would last through winter, I didn’t account for Dothraki, Unsullied, and two Dragons. What do Dragons eat, anyways?”

 Her patronizing tone had annoyed Daenerys since the moment she arrived in Winterfell, so when the Mother of Dragons finally spoke she made sure the whole room felt her presence.

 “Whatever they want,” her words were so simple, but she knew they had made her point just the same.

 Jon couldn’t help the small grin that formed on his lips as the smug expression on Sansa’s face melted away.

 As the high lords and ladies flocked from the room after the rest of the plans were discussed, Dany couldn’t help but think of Lady Olenna’s last words to her.

_“The lords and ladies of Westeros are sheep, are you a sheep? No. You’re a Dragon. Be a Dragon.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry this took so long, I had the whole chapter written and then I read through it a few times and decided I wanted to go in a completely different direction so I rewrote most of it. Subtle changes obviously, but I felt like Jon talking to the Northmen about Dang was more powerful and meaningful than if Tyrion did. Just made more sense to me that they’d consider his words over a Lannister. Let me know if you like it!


End file.
